Metamorpho
=Details= Able to transform himself at will, Metamorpho set forth many centuries ago, from the great star Alpha Centauri, to explore the Universe. By taking on the physical characteristics of the inhabitants of the different worlds he visits, he is able to walk unnoticed among them and study their ways. In his travels, he has changed himself into so many wild and alien forms that he has long ago forgotten what his own was like. Thus, Metamorpho has come to know all the strange and wonderful beings in the Universe, and understand the "Oneness" of all life everywhere. =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Metamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri. Glow-in-the-Dark with Translucent Yellow accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, other gun, spare arms, chest piece and head knob. First released at SDCC 2010 on July 22nd - 25th, 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition to 300 pieces. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus. $20 each 2 figure set. SdccOSM2010.jpg|SDCC 2010 Set SDCC104HMOSM1.jpg Osm-32.jpg Outer-Space-Men-5.jpg Osm-21.jpg DSCN3128.jpg|Bagged Figure Cosmic Creators Edition Four Horsemen Edition See: Megamorpho Beta Phase Production PVC Metamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri. Translucent Pink with Translucent Gold accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, other gun, spare arms, chest piece and head knob. First released at NYCC 2010 on October 8th - 10th, 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition to 300 pieces. Toy Tokyo Exclusive. Sold as a set with Xodiac. $20 each 2 figure set. X007x_20509.1418085288.1280.1280.jpg|NYCC 2010 Set NYCCOSM1.jpg NYCCMET2.1.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Metamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri. Translucent Green with Chrome Silver or Chrome Gold accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, other gun, spare arms, chest piece and head knob. First released on December 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus, Inferno, and Xodiac. $40 each 4 figure set. Galactic2010set1.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2010 Lineup METAMORPHOGREEN.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Metamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri. White with Translucent Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, other gun, spare arms, chest piece and head knob. First released on December 2010. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus. $22 each 2 figure set. Yhst-16154415767246_2255_6223331.jpg Yhst-16154415767246_2255_5993863.jpg Cosmic Creators Edition Birnkrant Edition See: Metalmorpho Infinity Edition 2.0 Production PVC Metamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri. Bone White with Translucent Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, other gun, spare arms, chest piece and head knob. First released on Summer 2012. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus, Inferno, and Xodiac. $50 each 4 figure set. COLORFORMS_OSM_2.jpg WAVES12text_1.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Metamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, other gun, spare arms, chest piece and head knob. First released October 10th, 2017 on Limited Edition card. Released as Bagged figure on January 17th, 2018. Limited Edition. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. $20 each. Metamorpho-Cosmic-Radiation-ALT-1.png Metamorpho-Cosmic-Radiation-GLOW-ALT-1.png Metamorpho_Cosmic_Carded.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Bluestar Edition Production PVC Metamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri. Glow-in-the-Dark Blue with Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, other gun, spare arms, chest piece and head knob. Released on November 29th, 2019. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $25 each. A-Metamorpho-Blue-Star-WEB.jpg A5-scaled.jpg A1.jpg Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters